The Return Of The Pony Princess
by James dark war
Summary: Equestria has been over taken by the griffons kingdom bringing with them weapons that Equestria has know idea of the only hope now is up to Twilight and Fluttershy to bring another kingdom to help them one that the griffons been fighting and Fluttershy finally remembers who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**The return of the pony princess **

**chapter 1**

Equestria lies at a time of being defeated by the Griffins Kingdom for unknown reason Twilight and Fluttershy was hiding in a ruined house as Twilight was reading this book she managed to save before Ponyville was attack it was called the Kingdom of Horse dark secretes.

"Fluttershy listen to this" Twilight placed the book so both can see the pages "it says here in the Horse kingdom the King and Queen had a daughter and this was at the kingdom darkest time as war was brought to it they were against the Griffins kingdom. So the king and Queen had commissioned a dark powerful and greatest regiment to protect their daughter at all times this regiment was something far than a show off thing this was to be keep out of the scene and hidden out of public view their names where taken away from them there record and date of birth wiped clean making like they where never born but this also was the supreme commanders of the horse army their armour was changed and badges where changed but one day the queen and king was out for a nice holiday with their daughter days before she was to be under the protection of this regiment when she was pony napped the king and queen search for her every where putting up posters but nothing the regiment though remained keep out of public view but sadly never got to protect the daughter but they have always vowed that they will find her and return her to the kingdom to restore their horner the kingdom is still at war with the griffins today" Twilight closed the book and face Fluttershy "I think I got a plan if I telaported us there we could ask the queen and king to help us".

"Oh um do you think it is wise Twilight" Fluttershy sat there worried about this.

"Fluttershy dear look we are at war with the griffins and so is this kingdom all we have to do is tell them that and hope they are peaceful and kind so what do you say" Twilight was determine to carry this plan out.

"Um okay then" Fluttershy said quietly and saw Twilight getting up and read the book again.

"Okay it says here the kingdom is over the sea in the north east" she charged up her horn and then and then a white light engulfed both of them.

Twilight and Fluttershy came to this open field where in the distance a city with a castle could be seen and then four tall horse appeared holding some weird brown and silver thing they all where wearing a silver and pink armour with a horse holding a shield badge on it "state who you are and what you want" a horse wearing a three strips and four stars on his armour and looked to be in charge.

"I am Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Fluttershy and we are here to see you king and queen" Twilight said as Fluttershy was getting scared.

"Okay but you must stay with us let go" as they all moved out heading toward the city just as night was starting to fall.

As they arrived in the city they could see that there was lots of cannons around and and these huge metal thing that could move and then there was this golden long thing as they continued on with their walking they came to a huge gate with two cannons at the front as they entered through the gate their eyes shot open at what they couldn't believed.

In the castle was a huge painting of a little filly a Pegasus but she was almost the resemblance to Fluttershy and there was two flags one with a horse holding a shield again with a white background and the one on the left was the same badge as the painting with the little filly with a white background colour on it.

"come this way" the horse soldier said as they where taken through the halls as the halls where highly decorated with multi colour of gold, white, yellow, green and so on and there was painting of either battles or the times of events but yet there was no painting of this secrete army regiment or any sight of them they then came to two huge door with two banners on them with the badge and the words saying "throne room and command centre" as the soldier knocked on it "Come in" a females voice could be heard.

The doors open to reveal two huge golden chairs and a mare horse sitting in one of them she is a light pink body with drown mane and tail she wore a huge rope that was as long as her body and a golden crown with red, pink and yellow gemstones on it "Yes commander".

"My Queen these two ponies we found in the fields wanted to speak to you" he bowed his head in front of her.

The queen eyes shot open just as she looked at Fluttershy but she quickly brought them back to normal "hello I am queen Free Shy how may I help you two".

Twilight and Fluttershy bowed their heads in respect of her "Queen we need your help my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend Fluttershy we come from Equestria and it is currently under attack by the griffins kingdom and we noticed that in one of our books your are still in war with them" Twilight pause to just make sure they are.

"Yes we are why" the queen placed a confused look on her.

"Well we where wondering if you could help us out and together we can bring this war to an end" Twilight and Fluttershy waited for a no answer from her.

The queen was in thought of thinking she then looked to them both "I will need time to think about this but for now you can stay here" she turned to a mare horse on her right "please take good care of our guest take them to the moon room and it looks like they could us a nice warm bath so if they want tell the water room to run a nice hot bath for them both and fetch them some food as well that will be all".

"Yes my queen" the mare horse bowed and left with Twilight and Fluttershy following her to the room.

**Queen Free Shy point of view**

as I watched them leaved the throne room I thought on that yellow one called Fluttershy she has the same name as my daughter and looks the same to her but it couldn't be could it "Commander what do you think of this helping this kingdom out" I turned to the commander who was still standing there.

"Well our motto was to defend the weak and help the poor at any cost this kingdom sounds like it has no idea of the weapons they where dealing with but I have always been true to your judgement queen" he looked at the queen her face showed a small sad side to it "your thinking of the same thing aren't you that Fluttershy pony might be your daughter and now there is a far terrible news the changeling has teamed up with the griffins".

I got out of the chair and walked to the window looking over part of the city as I sights and looked down "Commander we can't fight this war on our own now it gotten out of our hoofs hasn't it".

"Yes it has" the commander was walking to the window as well.

"Okay I will need to think of this later but for now I have guest to treat and to look this Fluttershy one up to see if she is the true princess of the mighty horse peace kingdom and the secrete army has been waiting far too long for her return". I walked out of the throne room escorted by two horse guards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Twilight and Fluttershy**

as they entered a room with the words on the door saying Moon Room as they could see the room was huge a two king size beds a couch with a table and a nice fire place a study table a wardrobe a chest of draws and a balcony that over looked the entire city the roof had a moon painted on it and the walls where in a white creamy colour "you two are lucky to get this room only the high important horse gets this room when visiting the queen" The mare horse said in a nice cheery voice.

"What about the king and what do we call you" Fluttershy was asking shy.

"My name is Orange Tail as you can tell I have this little orange tip on my tail and well the King had been killed in battle it only the queen it hard after her losing her daughter and then her lover husband well I will leave you to settle in and tell the water room to get a nice warm bath for you two" but before she could Twilight stopped her.

"What can you tell me about this secrete regiment" she was wanting know after not seeing them in the castle.

"Oh them we don't speck about them now I must go" she left to get their baths ready.

Twilight saw a shelf with books on them and looked through them a book saying different types of horse as she taken that one and opened it as Fluttershy was out on the balcony "In the kingdom of Horse there are a different horse you have the working horse who a far bigger and much more hairy and then you have normal type of horse the back bone of the horse kingdom.

Twilight placed the book back on the shelf and just then queen Free Shy came in "Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy".

"Queen Free Shy can I ask you something where is this secret regiment" Twilight asked in a calm voice.

"Yes them it nothing like I said hey are secrete" she was interrupted by the Orange Tail "ah Orange Tail is about their baths".

"Yes it is their ready". Orange Tail followed them all to the bath room.

As there was three warm soupy baths ready as they got in the bath they queen looked at Twilight and Fluttershy "so tell me who is in charge of you kingdom" as a a horse came to her and started washing her hair.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna they are co-rulers of the kingdom our friends have been been captured and we thought you could help us out" Twilight was worried.

"Well it is too late in the night to be thinking about that for now I will have a dissuasion with all the heads off the army but don't worry I always win with that" she got out of the bath and two horse came and placed towels around her and did the same for Fluttershy and Twilight.

As they all left to go to their respectably bed for the night.

**Canterlot **

a tall griffin was walking to the throne room as he entered there was the griffin king sitting on the throne chair and Celestia and Luna along with Princess Cadence all chained up to the walls "King we have completed the defence on the coast".

"Excellent Capitan now that will stop my arch enemy the horse kingdom but then again that queen of theirs will be busy looking for her daughter little does she knows it was I who pony napped her so what shall we do with you three" the kings laughed a little bit'

"You dare touch us and you will pay for this" Celestia shouted out defending her and the others.

"Strong aren't we but in time you give in it is only a matter of time the horse kingdom will know that we have invaded their most important side their weakest spot where they are vulnerable to an invasion and capturing two kingdoms giving one up to our ally the changeling this would be a great friendship for us then and I must say you did stand very good but sadly you never knew the weapons we had and now you can't us your magic because of these rings I place on your horn ha ha" he was taunting them all and walking around them.

And left them all alone.

"Sister what shall we do" Luna said in a sad weak voice.

"We must prey that some pony out there got to the Might horse Peace kingdom and told them asking for help" Celestia laid her head down for some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the sun rose in the sky over the horses most prize and main city Twilight and Fluttershy woken to the beautiful sound of birds singing and they both jumped out of beds still wondering if the queen will help them out until a knock was on the door and Orange Tail came in "the queen has asked for you to join her in having breakfast with her".

"We would love to" as Twilight and Fluttershy followed Orange Tail out of the room and down the hall passing a few window.

As they finally came to the huge dinning room where there was a table with food on it as they saw queen Free Shy sitting at the end of the table there was also five guards horses standing in the room as they taken a seats.

"I want to tell you something you may have noticed that the painting in the lobby but that will wait until after breakfast and my friend Orange Tail has told me that you wanted to know about the secret regiment that me and my husband had made for our daughter well you see after our daughter was gone the regiment felt useless and had gone on a rampaging they where captured we couldn't make them forget on their original job and plus to control them you have to take control of their leader but only our daughter had that for you see the leader had some kind of passion for her he would protect her to the end of the world and the rest would only obey it so we lock them up until she would return". They just finished off their breakfast "come follow me.

They followed her into the halls "I have agreed on helping you my army as we speaking right now is starting to pack up for the invasion on you kingdom to help free it but note this I am taking a huge risk on this if I fail on helping your kingdom out then my enemy will win the war for sure but however we had just received news that the changeling has joined forces with the griffins kingdom" she pushed open this door with a words on it saying "no entry only the king and queen".

Queen Free Shy open the door to see around room with gold and creamy colour with a stand in the middle and a golden crown with red crimson gemstones on it "now I am going to say some thing but it might not be true but the painting is the same as you Fluttershy and the same name of my daughter" she looked at a confused Fluttershy.

"I would remember that but I don't" Fluttershy was really confused by this.

"Yes I thought so as well this crown has the memories of my daughter in it once you put it, it will give you it back" she pointed to the crown.

Free Shy was standing next to Twilight as Fluttershy was walking up to the crown and she grip onto it and placed it on her head and she closed her eyes but quickly shot open as it was pure white eyes and the room got brighter as Queen Free Shy and Twilight closed their eyes.

They open their eyes they saw Fluttershy laying down as they ran up to her "Fluttershy are you okay" Twilight shouted.

Fluttershy slowly lift her head with a few tears coming down then she hugged into Free Shy "Mum I missed you".

"Oh my dear" Free Shy hugged into her "I missed you my dear daughter".

"So it is true" Twilight was amazed to know that Fluttershy is the daughter of a Queen.

"Yes Twilight friend it is true I remember now every thing right up to the point I was taken away from my mum and dad by some thing and was left alone I managed to find a nice family too take care of me and well I forgot about my original life but I still remember our life and my friends back in Ponyville oh no Ponyville my friends mum" Fluttershy placed a shocking looking on her.

"Don't worry dear like I said I have agreed on helping now lets get you that regiment back under control they have been waiting for so long" as they walked out into the hall and down the hall.

**Canterlot **

"King, Queen Chrysalis has arrived" a griffin soldier said and as the changeling Queen came walking in.

"Ah my allied friend I see you have kept your side of the bargain" Chrysalis walked in seeing Celestia and the other chained up.

"Yes and you as well" he was looking into the court yard seeing the changeling army all standing there.

"This will be good" she stand next to him and they both started laughing.

**Horse kingdom**

they where standing in this long dark corridor with lots of doors and they could hear chains rattling about and banging noise "Welcome to where the regiment is kept now and the very end of this corridor lies the leader" Free Shy said as they where walking.

To a door "there are a few thing Twilight one is that these horses citizens aren't like any of us they are more of wild ones you will see" she open the door and in the room was a tall muscular horse much more bigger than a normal horse he had different colour a deep red crimson colour body with deep dark navy blue mane and tail and wore a fully colour pink armour with a badge of Fluttershy over his heart he was chained to the wall standing upward "Don't get to closed to him he might not know you yet".

Fluttershy ignored the warning until the tall horse open it eye and broken free of its chain as it seamed time had slowed down as Twilight and Free Shy was stopped by seeing him laying down in front of Fluttershy and she was petting him on the head "What".

"There there you aren't mean at all you just missed me didn't you" the tall dark horse was smiling away and a little smoke came out if his nose "you see mum and Twilight they would never forget me now let get you out of here" they all started walking out as they where opening up the other doors getting the other same type of horse out but different ones from stallions to mares but wearing the same armour.

They got out of the dark corridor and back into the normal part of the castle the army horse all bowed their heads "Now Twilight and my dear Fluttershy I think you all would be wondering the weapons we are using you see these are called rifles they fire this small but yet deadly metal bullet and you have cannons basic the same but explodes and this" she pointed to the golden long thing "We call it the Gatling gun that can fire over a hundred of these in one min the huge metal thing is what we call a Tank now there are more to show you" she walked ahead.

She was leading them to this place where huge ships in the water was and ships in the air "this one in the water is our navy they have cannons on them and the ones in the air is our war air ships they also have cannons on them and the Gatling guns on them" she pointed to each of them.

Twilight and Fluttershy was amazed at them but saw a small thing doing flips and turn in the air "um Queen what are those" Twilight pointed to it.

"Ah yes them that is our fighting air planes they have two of the Gatling gun in front and one at the back and carries a bomb under it Capitan are we ready to go".

"Nearly my queen" the horse soldier said bowing his head and then going back to what ever he was doing.

"Well my dear daughter lets go and save your friends come" they walked toward one of the ships as crew member where running around the place lifting thing and bring them onto the boats.

Two hours later they where finished loading their thing onto the ship and where off leaving the safety of their harbour as they saw the harbour firing three canons as they made a load bang noise

Fluttershy and Twilight was talking away about their friend wondering if they are okay back home if they are safe and sound.

As night reached everyone was sleeping Fluttershy was out side with her guard laying next to her she was petting him "mm nearly 19 years I was gone from my mum 19 years we have a lot to catch up on and so do we don't we Red Crimson" she looked at Red Crimson as he just looked back but then quickly stud up looking at who ever was coming toward them.

As it was Twilight came out Red Crimson then had gone back to laying down "Fluttershy this won't change anything between us all you know with you being a princess and us all back at Ponyville" as Twilight sat next to Fluttershy.

"Oh no it doesn't I want to stay in Ponyville still and want you all still be my friends" she looked at Twilight.

"Yes I do well guess we should get some sleep in us for tomorrow might be a busy day for us to save our home and our friends" Twilight walked off leaving Fluttershy.

"Yes it would be lets go Crimson Red" she got up and walked of with Crimson Red following behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

the sun was high in the sky as shouting could be heard in all the different types of ships

as the horse army was either collecting bullets or being loaded onto these wooden smaller ships called landing craft or loading the cannons.

Queen Frees Shy was standing with Twilight and Fluttershy she was looking through a telescope she was seeing the beach that they picked out to invade on as she saw these grey structure thing with either the Gatling Gun in them or cannons in them "demit quick build bunkers they are quickly build but hard to take out the only way is to pound at it" she then walked over to a map "Okay once we secure this beach we will push to this little town called Ponyville where my daughter and Twilight friends are being held at then we push through this city called Manhattan and take their capital city Canterlot and rescue their princesses I want fighter planes to keep pressure on those bunkers as well pound them from the air I can't send any tank on the beach yet so you will be with out armour protection until those bunkers are taken out okay move out". As the soldiers all started moving out.

"Crimson Red I want you soldiers to be in charge of this assault but you stay with me" Fluttershy said calm to him as he nodded in respond just then the air war ships came in to contact starting it bombing rounds onto the bunkers.

As they watched the small landing craft moving out onto the beach they wondered how hard this day might be for them "may the gods forgive us for what we are about to endure" Free Shy said and then shouted "FIRE".

As canons one after the other started firing onto the beach.

**Captains location **

As he was on the landing craft as he saw the ships opening fire on the beach as the bunker where getting hit pretty hard by air and from ground but still they wouldn't brake as they came to the beach the door then dropped as they where immediately hit by gun fire from their Gatling gun in side the bunkers and then canon fire started opening up as they kept on moving he jumped into one of the holes on a beach that was done by gun fire as three more troopers came in.

"What unit are you in soldier" he shouted to the young privet who was recovering from nearly getting hit by a bullet.

"Alpha platoon Capitan we got separated when the gun fire started" he got down onto his stomach to stay out of line by the firing.

As the Captain looked out of the hole he was in some troops had made it up further than some others he looked up on to the top of a small mountain where the bunkers where as looked along the edge trying to find at least something that could get them up off the beach he looked until he fond it a small but yet knowable path leading right up to the top "Okay you lot follow me".

He got out of the hole and ran to this big embankment of sand where a lot of the soldiers where laying down "okay listen up there a small path just there leading up to the top we will make our way there and get this battle over with are you with me" he shouted to them all.

As they all shouted back saying yes sir as they ran forward over the embankment and following the captain to the path dodging bullets as they ran towards the path.

They came to the path "Okay climb up now soldiers" they all started climbing upwards staying in rows of lines as some soldiers at the bottom was firing up to the griffins who was firing down onto the soldiers who was climbing up.

Back on the ship queen Free Shy had stopped her cannons firing as she saw her army nearing the top as she didn't want to accidentally hit her own troops they watched them battle to take out the bunkers so that the first wave of tanks can be loaded safely on to the beach.

As the first troops reach the top they started fighting with the griffins as the captain managed got to the top and saw the entrance of the bunkers "Okay four of you come with me the rest deal with the troops".

As the captain and four troops ran for one of the four bunkers "Okay place a charge at the door" one of the soldiers pulled the bag off his back and pulled a string as a ticking noise was heard and he throw it into the bunker where there was a soiled metal door as they all ducked down covering their heads and then "BANG" smoke came out as they looked in the door was no longer there as the captain threw another one in as they ran away heading to another bunker as that bunker exploded.

As queen Free Shy, Twilight and Fluttershy saw one of the four bunkers exploded up as it was on fire as she was glad that it was that bunker as it was the closes one that nearly got the ship.

As they came to the second bunker which was a cannon bunker they saw this one had no doors on it "Okay you throw that one and run up to us" the captain shouted as the soldier nodded as they left him he pulled the string and the ticking noise could be heard as he throw it in and started running as the captain saw him running to them as he cheered him on to keep running until a griffin shot him through his armour as the captain face turned to horror as he ran to the soldier as the other two horse soldier open fires to the griffin killing him as the captain grabbed the privet as he was bleeding every where and was also coughing up blood "MEDIC" the captain shouted out.

The privet was screaming in pain "don't worry for me captain just make sure those tanks get on the beach" he coughs again "save this kingdom just let me see that bunk blow up" he face it and saw the bunker exploding up in bits just then one of the secrete regiment medic came up and started examining the soldier as she looked at the captain with a sad look "captain I want you to end this war for me" as the captain nodded as the soldier closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"I will medic what unit are you in" he look at her she got up.

"Sir I am in the secrete regiment sir" she saluted.

"Oh I am sorry my commander I didn't know" he saluted back "okay the three of you come with me we got the last two bunkers for those tanks to get on to the beach" as they three ran off leaving the medic behind.

"Captain where are their tanks" a soldier shouted but just then thay stopped as they heard engine noise as they looked and saw two tanks coming into the battle.

"You where saying let go" they ran throwing one bag in to the bunker and then kept on running to the last bunk doing the same as the two bunkers exploded as the captain duke in a ditch with the three soldiers "we did it the tanks can get onto the beach now safely now".

Free Shy, Twilight and Fluttershy cheered that all four bunkers where now out of action "Yes get those tanks on the beach now and lets save my daughters friend along with Twilight" as they saw landing crafts moving up to the beach with tanks ready to fight any enemy tanks on the ground.

As the first three tanks hit the beach the army cheered as they rolled up the hill and firing on the two enemy tanks causing them to explode as the enemy started retreating back toward Ponyville as they cheered out but they stopped their attack allowing them to run away the captain walked to the edge with a pole and a flag and placed it on the ground as it folded out to be a white back ground with a horse holding a shield and then another horse with a pole placed another flag with the same background but with Fluttershy as it turned out to be the secrete regiment.

"Excellent I am going on land now I like to see this kingdom that my daughter was living in for nearly 19 years would you two like to come" Free Shy walked to one of the landing craft.

"Yes we are" they both said running to the landing craft along with Crimson Red as the landing craft lowered and touched the water and started moving towards the beach as Twilight and Fluttershy couldn't wait to see Ponyville much longer as five fighting air plane moving toward inland in a shape of (V).

as the door lowered and they walked out onto the soft sand as more tanks and troops where moving about as they walked with troops bowing their head they take that small path leading leading up to the top Twilight and Fluttershy eyes couldn't believed at what they saw medic tents already setted up and working with both type of troops the horse army and the griffin army "you see even though we are enemy we still help the injured once and we are very well trained to put up medic tents and to see they work in order as quickly as they can".

"We shall rest for now for it has been a long day for us" Free Shy, Twilight and Fluttershy sat down to get some rest.

**Canterlot **

as a soldier rushed in to the throne room and bowed his head "King we have troubling news the horse kingdom has begun their invasion they have already breached the coastal defence our troops are pulling back to Ponyville".

"WHAT how but she was too busy looking for her daughter" he smashed his glass of wine to the floor "send extra reinforcement to Ponyville as fast as you can".

The soldier griffin bowed and left the king looked at Celestia "lets hope their gods have let them down for our gods will let us win and you will brake it just a matter of time" he left them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**On the beach five hours after the battle**

As queen Free Shy waken up and was walking along the shore "captain get my daughter up and her friend" as the captain saluted and rushed off.

The captain came to a tent where Crimson was laying next to Fluttershy "princess Fluttershy and Miss Twilight it is time to wake up" as the captain quietly said.

Twilight and Fluttershy opened their eyes and got up while rubbing their eyes and got out of the tent and saw a war air ship landing on the ground and Free Shy walking up to them "we are going by air and I have thought of a much better plane once we free Ponyville" they walked towards the air ship.

As they got on the air ship they saw lots of canons at the side and four Gatling gums two at the front and two at the back where the driver is at each side "what are the Gatling gun are actually for on this ship" Fluttershy asked.

"We use them to keep the enemy fighter air crafts away from the ship and to shoot them down" as they felt the air ship moving up in the air "we should be arriving about 1 hour so tell me what your other friends are like" as they taken a set.

"Well you have Rainbow Dash who is the fastest flying pegasus in all of Equestria" Fluttershy looked at Free Shy.

"Mm I might get her to race my best fighter pilot I have ah here she comes the now" as they saw a fighter plane was doing flips and loops a loops as the plane came landing on the run road that was on the air ship as the pilot came out to be Orange Tail.

"Orange Tail she your best pilot" Twilight and Fluttershy was shock to know this.

"Yes I am well I am going to get some rest the now" Orange Tail walked off.

"Now you where saying about the rest of your friends" as they gone back to talking.

"Yes you have Rarity who wants to become a famous fashion maker she has her own shop" Twilight was thinking back on the day before they where attacked but was interrupted by a soldier whispering something in Free Shy ear "excuses my I don't mind top be rude but what was he saying".

"What oh him he was just saying that a couple of my fighter air planes have spotted reinforcement heading for Ponyville so I gave him orders to stop them by either blowing up the bridge or the other way" just then she was interrupted.

"And you have Pinkie Pie she is hyperactive she is fun to hang around and then you have Applejack she runs her family farm they grow apples and she can help you out any way she can" Twilight said to her.

"TOWN AHEAD" shouted a soldier horse as they looked to see Ponyville some building in ruins.

"Land here and unload and here I want you two to wear these just in cause" Free Shy gave them armour to put on to keep them safe from any shoots.

As Twilight and Fluttershy was placing on the armour they felt the air ship making its way down to land as it came to a slow stopping motion they saw cannons and those tanks being unloaded.

They meet up with Free Shy she was looking over some photos of the town from the air "okay so they have three cannons in the centre with pony who lives there so we need to make sure we don't hit this I want a team to secure this area then they have four cannons sitting at a wall they made up we can simply get them I want my tanks to go down this street and this street they both take you directly to the centre" as she then looked at Orange Tail "did you taken care of those reinforcement".

"Yes I did my queen I had to take out the bridge to stop them" she bowed her head.

"Don't worry we can build it up again okay let move out and you two stay with me" she looked at Twilight and Fluttershy.

As they saw tanks all lined up and cannons ready to fire and troops waiting to run into that town and help save it.

"God help us for this is a battle we need to win along with the Canterlot" Free Shy looked at the town and shouted "FIRE" as the first cannon fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**The Battle For Ponyville**

As the first cannon fired then the next and it continued down the line one after the other as they saw explosion hitting the making it to shift the wall as they broken holes through the wall as the first line started moving towards the wall as it was troops with five tanks.

As they got so far the enemy started open fire on the first wave as tanks opened fire and just then the enemy air fighter planes came in view "war air ship send out the fighter planes and take a few of them down" they so the horses fighter air planes moving toward them and started firing their Gatling Guns and the air ships did the same.

"Second wave move out" shouted Free Shy as the second wave moved as there was more troops than tanks only three tanks as the first wave made it to the walls and the tanks where picking off the cannons.

**On the air ship**

A team of ten horse soldiers where getting ready to hit the centre of the town they got to the edge of the air ship and looked down and saw fighter planes moving about shooting down the enemy and air ships moving about trying to shoot down the enemy fighter planes as well as the team saw the town centre right below them "GO" shouted the secret regiment team as they all jumped out and falling down.

As they where moving from left to right avoiding being hit by gun fire from fighter air planes as they saw they where coming closed to the ground as they pulled this string as these white huge sheets came out and slowed them down as they all hit the ground safely "okay move to secure those citizens" shouted the captain as the moved to the centre shooting the griffins who where there they saw the ponies where being scared as they take out the cannons crew stopping them from firing the cannons.

"Don't worry town folks we are here to help you just stay where you are" said a soldier trying to keep them calm.

**Back to Free Shy**

As Free Shy and Twilight and Fluttershy along with Crimson saw the team had secure the centre and saw that the two waves had made it into the town and was now downing a street fight clearing building from building.

**Captains location**

As the captain was with the first wave he and a couple of other soldiers where sticking to a tank they where moving through the town until the tank exploded "Take cover" shouted the captain as they all take cover as the captain looked and saw a cannon in a shop and a Gatling Gun in the house above it keeping the troops at bay stopping them from moving up as he looked around he saw a building that looked like it goes around to the cannons location "you five come with me" he shouted to five soldiers.

They got inside the house and saw holes going through one building to another as it was a straight thing "okay go through these holes" they all gone through one and running up until they saw troops at the other end of the buildings opening fire on them as they opened firer on them as the Captain shoot one enemy and then shoot another and moved up as they came to a window and saw the crew of that cannon as he aimed for the loader and shot him as the others noticed this they then opened fire on them but got killed by a tank that was now making it way around the other tank that was on fire.

As the Gatling Gun crew ditch their gun and left just before the tank open fire on the Gatling Gun they saw the town centre coming up close "keep on moving we are almost there" shouted the captain.

**The team secured site**

As they managed to secured the centre they where just mostly fighting the ones who where trying to take it back "I wish those tanks get here right about now" shouted a soldier as he shoot one of the enemy dead and just then a shot from a tank came out of nowhere as they looked around and saw it was their own tanks with the two waves arriving "thank god for they made it to us" he saw the enemy was retreating home.

**Free Shy, Twilight and Fluttershy**

As they saw the enemy was running away "Stop firing" shouted Free Shy and climbed on to a tank and then crimson help Fluttershy and Twilight up on the tank before jumping on himself "lets move out" as the tank started moving.

As they saw enemy fighter planes where now making a run for it as well as the ground force as they came to the town edge they could see the damaged to the town "don't worry dear daughter we will rebuild this town I promise you that".

They where passing tanks on fire and planes that crashed to the ground as they saw the centre where the town folks where confused and worried on what might happen.

As the tank came to a stop and Free Shy stud up "citizens please calm down I am Queen Free Shy and my long lost daughter princess Fluttershy and Twilight came to me and asked for help to save your kingdom and I found my daughter I then decided to help you out so we are here to save your kingdom" as she finished the crowd was silence for a few minuets then cheering was going all around.

As Twilight and Fluttershy saw their friends running up to them as they jumped down from the tank and along with Crimson and they hugged into each other and tears where running down from their faces.

As the tents where set up to help the ponies Twilight and Fluttershy plus the others where explaining on what had happen and how Fluttershy was reunited with her mum and that she is the princess.

And as night time taken over Free Shy was in a huge tent with maps with all of her captains and commanders "okay I have a plan we will go around Manhattan and head straight for Canterlot now I don't know what we will be seeing but the intel we have right now is that they have three bridges gone and there is only one bridge left but that is link to explosives so when the first sight of armour they would blow it up so I need the secret regiment to secure it" as she finished talking.

As the rest agreed and left to get some sleep in them as Free Shy gone to another huge tent where her daughter and Twilight and their friends where sleeping away as she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes "gods we need you more than ever now" she said before falling to sleep.

**Canterlot Throne room**

As the king was sitting on the chair next to queen of the Changeling as a soldier came in "My king Ponyville was lost".

"WHAT" as he got up quickly and walked about.

"What wrong you plan falling apart" Celestia said with a smirk on her.

"Shut up my plan has always work you just like you will brake soon all I need is time yes time ha ha and I have the perfect plan" he laughed evil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As queen Free Shy woken up early before her daughter and her friends as it was in the middle of the night as she went out of the tent and breathed in the night cool air she was meet with the captain "ah captain.

"My queen everything is ready to go" he bowed his head down.

"Excellent can you wake them up for me while I get the chief to make breakfast for us" as she want off leaving the captain.

As the captain had woken Twilight and Fluttershy and the other and was leading them to where Free Shy was as they all taken a seat still tired "Mum why are we up early" Fluttershy said stretching out.

"I know my dear it early but listen we are travailing over night through the fields and over the hills to you capital city Canterlot and don't worry we can get a sleep in the tank they are quiet at night" as their breakfast had arrived and they tucked in.

five min later Fluttershy and her friends climbed in a tank and had fallen asleep again as Free Shy climbed in and saw them as she smiled and told the driver to move out as tanks started to move out under the night sky as they where silence.

TEN HOURS LATER

In a field where tanks moving through as Free Shy was looking over some photos of Canterlot and a filed where the photo was showing Tanks hiding behind bushes and had some showing Canterlot as a soldier head pop in from the hatch of the tank "queen we are nearing the place where those tanks are hiding".

"Thank you tell the tanks and the convoy to stop here we are near enough to be in range" she said as he saluted and left as the tank came to a slow stopping motion.

As Twilight and Fluttershy and her friends where out side as the sun was still not up yet "so why have we stopped your majesty" asked Applejack.

"Well simple in that field" she pointed to the field that was far away "there are enemy tanks waiting for us and this is a good time to try out our new weapon called long range artillery tank" she pointed to three tanks coming up but these tanks had longer barrels "There are 6 tanks waiting for us so this should be fun to see how our new weapons play out".

As six of their tanks lined up and the three new tanks as a soldier shouted out "Open fire" as the three new tanks open fire one after the other as Free Shy and the other looked through the binoculars as they saw the six tanks and shells started to hit into them as some shells had exploded in front of them or behind them some did hit them on target as the soldier shouted out "stop fire" as the guns had gone silence.

"Mm might need some target practice more but other than that I say our research team and develop team has done a good job now all we have to do is take care of what left and get the medic team on stand by if needed" Free Shy said as a solder saluted and rushed off and the six tanks moved out heading towards the enemy tanks.

As Twilight and the other saw fighter plans moving up as well as they looked at Free Shy "in Canterlot there is an air strip I said to myself if I can take out their air support catch them while they are on the ground I only hope the gods would forgive me for this" as they looked to the battle as they saw the tanks started to battle with the enemy.

"Queen we have enemy fighter planes in bond" shouted out one of the soldiers.

As they all looked up and saw five enemy fighter planes heading towards the tank battle "Mum what have you got planned" as Fluttershy saw her smiling and pointed to the sky as they saw more fighter planes moving into the battle as well as they started to fire on the enemy fighter planes.

"My tank and the elite tank guards come with me" as she said on the radio as her tank and five other where moving to the left "Bridge maker get the bridge in place".

As the girls looked and saw a huge metal thing like the tanks but it was carrying long poles on it back and had no guns on it.

Fluttershy saw they where coming up to a blown up bridge as her tanks and other tanks stopped and she also saw troops and huge long artillery was waiting and just then she saw the bridge maker was moving onto the bridge itself and was dropping those long poles as they where filling the gap up and the bridge make mover over the poles and was on the other side "Okay let move out now" as they all started to cross the bridge one by one.

Queen Free Shy picked up the radio "Okay elite guards tanks turn now" as she shouted out and the tank was turning right and stopped Applejack saw they where aiming at the tank battle and saw they where right at the enemy tanks "Open fire" Queen Free Shy shouted out as her tank fired first then the other open fire.

As the last tank fired everything went quiet as they saw the enemy tanks where all burning in the field and saw Queen Free Shy tanks where moving pass them "Good now lets get to Canterlot" as her tank started to move out with the other following along the line of troops, tanks and Artillery heading towards Canterlot as the sun was slowly making it way up into the sky.

**Canterlot throne room**

In Canterlot the king was sitting on the throne chair worried on what he would heard as a soldier came in "My king Queen Free Shy is by passing the city and is heading for Canterlot she has all ready take out our last line of defence to stop them" he shouted out.

As the king looked at the queen of the changeling as she looked at him "I am sorry king but looks like you are no use to me bye" she ran off leaving him behind.

"Cowered!" he shouted after her.

"Give up now while you still can" Celestia said to him.

"Ha no like I said I always have a plan and it involves you" he looked at the soldier "Bring her with me" as he saluted and Celestia was un-chained and was walking with the king.

As they came to the out side of the palace and saw a wagon waiting "I am leaving to head back home along with her but you will not let them win Canterlot you must deafened it at all cost no matter what got me".

"Yes sir" the soldier saluted and closed the door as the wagon with Celestia and the king was moving away from the town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Queen Free Shy saw Canterlot "All convoy stop" as her tank came to a stop "Set up the artillery and get every thing ready" she shouted out and jumped off the tank along with Fluttershy and her friends.

"So now what mum" Fluttershy asked her following her to one of the tanks.

"Simple I have the photos and are going to look over them and make a plan" she came to a tank and a soldier saluted to her "Do you have the photos.

"Yes my Queen" he handed her the photos.

Queen Free Shy was looking over the photos with a puzzled look on her "Mm I see" she said in a quiet voice.

"Mum what wrong" Fluttershy asked her in a concerned voice.

As she looked at her daughter "Oh sorry there it just that they have blown up all the bridges only one remains and they have it rig to blow if any of my tanks are on it" she thought of something then it hurt her "daughter I will need to use Crimson Red and the Secrete Regiment for this".

"Okay mum you can use them" Fluttershy said to her with a smiled on her.

"Thank you now here is the plan our tanks and troops will attack the city but will stay away from the bridge as much as possible while Crimson Red and the Secrete Regiment will secure the bridge and stop them blowing it up" Queen Free Shy said to them all as they nodded in agreeing to it.

"Good now let get the artillery to open fire on the walls to make us a few holes to get in" she said to a soldier as he saluted and rushed off to the artillery as Crimson Red and the Secrete Regiment all climbed onto a tank.

"We will go in once the battle is over" queen Free Shy said to them and looked through her binoculars watching the huge long artillery opening fire on the city walls.

As Crimson Red and the Secrete Regiment was waiting as they saw the walls came tumbling down making holes in the walls as the tank and troops all started to run to the walls.

As they all came into the city Crimson Red and the others all jumped off the tank and ran to an ally way to avoid the battle.

As they where walking in silence they came to the end and saw an enemy artillery and saw five griffins firing the artillery.

As they where ready to storm the enemy they all rushed out surprising the enemy killing them as the enemy had no time to counter attack them.

As a soldier stuck a red round thing on it as they all ran away from it as the artillery exploded "Okay we are almost there" a soldier said to them all as they heard a Gatling gun open firing as they where at a side of a building as two soldier came running to them.

"Sir that Gatling gun got us pinned it killed all of our units but we can flank it two ways one is through that shop the other is through the café.

"Okay one unit goes through the shop the other goes through the café" Crimson Red shouted out as they all lined up and ran out onto the street avoiding the gun fire.

Crimson Red went to the café and was next to a banister staying low from the Gatling gun fire as he saw three enemy in the café as well he shot one dead and a soldier shot the other while the medic one from the beach killed the last as they where making their way to the end of the café and looked through the window and saw the two gunner on the Gatling gun as he pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and throw it as it exploded as they all jumped out of the building they where in.

As they all looked up in the sky and saw the Enemy fight planes where doing a battle against their fighter planes "Okay let move out" Crimson Red shouted as they all rushed off.

As they came to a river and saw an enemy plane was heading for them "Duck" shouted out Crimson Red as the he hide behind some sand bags as the enemy plane open fire and flew off pass them.

Crimson Red got up and looked and saw only he, the medic and two soldier left as the other where either killed or injured "We must keep going there's the bridge" Crimson pointed to it as they nodded and ran off to the bridge.

Crimson Red stopped and saw five enemy soldier on the bridge guarding the bomb "Okay let do this" he shouted as they all nodded and open fire onto the enemy.

As he killed one of the enemy and the medic punched the other as they moved up on the bridge "Okay I am going to take care of the bomb you all keep me safe" Crimson Red looked over the wires as he was thinking and trying to stay out of the bullets view he saw the right wire and cut it as he was glad he managed to do it and rejoined the others "Give me the radio" as a soldier handed him a radio "This is Secrete Regiment bridge is secure I repeat the bridge is secure".

"Got it all the forces are on their way to storm the palace good work" the soldier said on the radio as he dropped the radio and saw the enemy was retreating to the palace as their tanks had arrived to cross the bridge and troops as the medic take a seat Crimson saw her looking down like she was sad "What wrong" he said to her.

"How long do you think will this war last before we finally get peace I mean look at us all our other team mates where either killed or injured that they will not fight any more" he sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"I know what you feel there are times I feel like the war would just stop but it will not but look now we are moving to make peace at long last we are winning and not the running away one now they are the ones that are running away come lets get the palace secured now" he said to her giving her a smile.

"Your right even though you don't talk much" she got up and climbed on a tank with Crimson Red as they moved out to the palace.

As they arrived at the palace with Queen Free Shy and Fluttershy and her friends they where shocked to see the enemy was surrendering they where holding up white flags and where dropping their guns as an enemy soldier came up to Queen Free Shy "Queen I am the commander I was told to keep this place out of your reach but our king had abandon us he has gone back home he did not care for us so I am surrendering to you" he was giving her his gun.

"Thank you and I promise you all will be treated with respect and your injuries will be looked at" she said and walked off.

As Twilight was looking around seeing the civilians where being free and where celebrating and saying thank you to the horse army just then she saw princess Lune, princess Cadence and her brother as they where all happy that they meet each other again she then looked around but couldn't see Celestia "Where is princess Celestia".

"Twilight my sister was taken by that king he taken her to his home land" Luna said with tears coming down her.

As Queen Free Shy heard this she spoken to them "And there we are going next I promise you all we will get her back but I think it been a long day for us all I need a rest and a brake when this is all over I am getting too old for this huh even though I am immortal oh well I am going to get some sleep in one of those tanks the now see" she then walked off as Fluttershy found Crimson Red as they both hugged into each other.

As they all where celebrating on that day Queen Free Shy was just thinking how long would it be until the war is finally finish as she couldn't wait for it was getting close to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Queen Free Shy was waken up by Fluttershy she got out of the tank she was sleeping in seeing the sun was just making it way up into the sky and seeing her daughters friends where waiting for her "What are you all waiting for".

"We are waiting for you mum to lead the way" Fluttershy said to her standing next to Twilight.

"No you all are not coming it too dangerous and I don't want any of you all to be in any way of harm so your all staying here" she said to them all.

"What no we are not" Fluttershy said to her mother.

"What you are" she said to her.

"Mother we have every right to fight as well as them mum princess Celestia is a friend to me please" Fluttershy said to her.

As Queen Free Shy looked at Orange tail as she just shrug at her and then she looked at her captain who did the same "Okay you can come but please be careful we leave for my navy now" she got on a tank as did the other as Luna and Cadence was staying behind to help fix up Canterlot and get everything back to normal.

As it had take three hours to reach the cost they saw the navy all waiting to leave to the enemy homeland along with the War air ships all in the sky as they all climbed off the tanks and walked onto the ships as a soldier came up to them "Admiral get everything on the way now it our time to win and it their time to run this time".

"Yes Queen" as he saluted and rushed off as Queen Free Shy was showing Fluttershy and her friends to their room while they all felt the ships starting to move way from the cost line.

As Dinner had arrived Fluttershy and her friends where with Queen Free Shy and they where all in a huge room where other soldiers and sailor where getting their dinner as they where eating away Twilight saw two soldiers looking at each other and nodded as Queen Free Shy just smiled "Here we go now for some songs.

As they two stand up as everyone was still eating away and looking at them as they cleared their throats and started to sing.

"Spent the night in formation

To the battle we march in the dawn

As we are ready to die for a king

On the field of Britain-field"

as everyone was shouting, jumping up and down and cheering them on as they all started to sing along as Fluttershy and the others where smiling and laughing on.

"Fire at will

Aim for the cannons

Counter attack thunder the guns

Gott Mit Uns as we all stand united

All together Gott Mit Uns

From the old western lays

See an empire rise

From the North reaching far

Here we are

On the September the 7

We filled their heart with fear

7 times they attack on the day

7 times they retreated

Calvary charge follow the banner

after the king freedom we bring

Gott Mit Uns as we all stand united

All together Gott Mit Uns

From the old western Lays

See an empire rise

From the North reaching far

Here we are

Breaking their lines

Thousands of soldiers run for their lives

Legend arise

Gott Mit Uns as we all stand united

All together Gott Mit Uns

From the old Western lays

See an empire rise

From the North reaching far

Here we are

Gott Mit Uns as we all stand united

All together Gott Mit UNS!"

As they finished their song as every one was clapping and cheering even Fluttershy and her friends where clapping to the song as they found it enjoyable.

**In the main city of the Griffins kingdom **

The king was with Celestia as she still had her ring on her horn stopping her magic "What do you want with me" she said to him.

"Simple have you heard of the horse army peace rules" he said walking around her.

"No why" she said wondering what could it be about.

"Well one of those rules are really great you see I don't know what went wrong in my old plan and now I am losing this war so the next playing card is this rule you see they can't attack oh and you love this" he said smiling in front of her "They can't attack a new married couple for a whole 12 year of peace" he said laughing.

"I will never marry you in my life" she said to him..

"that okay because it will happen then they will not be allowed to attack me giving me enough time to re-build my army so enjoy your freedom for in three days time you will be mine" he said leaving her along in a dark empty room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Just as every one was sitting back down another group stand up "Here we go again another song this is turning out to be a song battle between my regiments" Free Shy said while smiling away as they slammed their feet on the ground making like a drum noise.

"Sound of a machine gun

Difficult in the night

Motors firing brace the seal

scarce the fields that ones where green

It was a steal mate at the front line

Where the soldiers rest in gardens

Rows of houses all is gone

there is no glory to be won

And many men will suffer

Many men will die

Half a million lives at stake

At the fields of Passion field

And as the night falls the general falls

And the battle carries on and on

What is the purpose of it all

That's the price of a mile

Thousand of feet's march to the beat

Is an army on the march

Long way from home

paying the price with young men's lives

Thousand of feet march to the beat

Is an army in despair

needed in man's stuck in the trench

with no way out

Thousands of machine guns

Difficult in the night

Orders place wrecked the fields

Scarce the field that ones where green

In a deadlock at the front-line

Where the soldiers die in mud

Rows of houses seems long gone

Still no glory has been won

Many men has suffered

No that many men has died

Six pence of crown has been won

Half of million men are gone

And as the men crawls the general calls

And the killing carries on and on

What is the purpose of it all

That's the price of a mile

Thousand of feet's march to the beat

Is an army on the march

Long way from home

paying the price with young men's lives

Thousand of feet march to the beat

Is an army in despair

needed in man's stuck in the trench

with no way out

Young men are dyeing

They pay the price know how they suffer

So tell me what is the price of a mile

That's the price of a mile

Thousand of feet's march to the beat

Is an army on the march

Long way from home

paying the price with young men's lives

Thousand of feet march to the beat

Is an army in despair

needed in man's stuck in the trench

with no way out!"

as they all cheered after that song as Twilight looked at Queen Free Shy "what was those songs about".

"Yes well that one is called Price Of A Mile it about my army on the battle of Passion Field it was our downfall we lost that battle it was our most costly battle ever and the second one is called Gott Mit Uns it was when we all stand together on a battlefield and said enough was enough no more running away no more retreats and we had won that battle" she said eating away.

As night had fallen and every one had taken to their own bed Fluttershy was out side looking up at the night sky just then she hear some one behind her she turns quickly and saw it was her mother "Hi mum".

"Hi" she taken a seat next to her "So what got you up so late" she looked at her.

"I was just thinking what my dad was like and wondered if he is looking down on us" she keep looking at the sky.

"Your father was a good dad he always love you and always will when you where taken away we tried to find you as he was killed his last breath was your name even when he was gone I always look up at the night sky wonder where you are hoping I would hold you back in my arms with you father looking down on us looking over us" she said with a few tears coming down her as she looked up at the stars.

"I missed you mum and I am so glad I found you" she also had tears and hugged in to her as they both hugged as time had gone on they both had left to go to bed after saying their goodnight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the night morning air was around Twilight and her friends where up along with Queen Free Shy as every soldier was up and about rushing around as the soldier either cleaning the guns or gathering ammo to the guns others where gathering their equipment.

As the sun started to make it way in the sky Applejack saw a land coming into view as every one was all getting ready as Queen Free Shy was high up and every one became silence "My fellow soldiers we had all stuck together when this war started and we had stuck together when we where the ones retreating and losing the war and now we are together and are winning peace it is our time to chase them and make them to surrender it is our time to make peace" she finished off as every one was cheering out as Rainbow Dash saw a flag was rising up as it was a horse standing proud with a smile on it.

Queen Free Shy was with her daughter and her friends "Here is the plan the enemy has their strongest bunkers all at the beach so our ships will go as close as possible to give our soldiers as much cover fire as they can and we will just keep on rushing to them at once and everything will go at once tanks, troops, artillery and fighter plane over whelm them" she said with a map on a table and making arrows pointing to bunkers.

Every one was ready to fight as the landing boats where moving towards the beach and the ships all open fire on the beach as they came near the captain looked out and saw everything was waiting for them from tanks to machine guns as he looked over the new soldiers who never saw combat as they all where shaken from the shells that where coming from the enemy position "Soldiers of the freedom horse army we are heading into hell itself today we might not make it out of this but let make a statement saying that no matter how much stronger the enemy is we will always win because we are together we stand united and that we will over come out fear" as he stopped as they all looked up and saw one of their own fighter plane with a their flag dropping it behind the enemy "I want to get that flag so how is with me" as they all cheered out.

As the ships all came to a silence as all the landing boats doors dropped and they where hit by bullets coming from the top of the hills as they all just kept on running off the boats as fighter plan came diving down to hit the bunkers and enemy troops as they all rushed off the landing crafts rushing up the beach taking cover in craters that where done by shells as the captain look and saw one of the tanks next to him as he went behind it for cover.

The captain then peeked out of the side of the tank as he was looking about he saw troops where either moving up slowly or either fast but they where having a hard time to make it up the little hill as he climbed on the tank and open the hatch "Gunner we have an artillery bunker on the left side" he pointed out.

"Yes sir" as the tanks head turned and aimed for the bunk as it open fire as the bunked exploded.

"You got him let move out" as the tank driver saluted as it moved up further on the beach "Oh no we have a road block in front".

"Don't worry I have it" the driver shouted out as the tank kept on moving as it was crushing the road block under it.

As the tank came up to the top of the hill the captain looked and saw another bunker "We have a machine gun pinning down our soldiers take it out" he pointed out the direction".

As the tank moved it head to the right and open fire as the bunker exploded as the captain look and saw the flag where the fighter plan had dropped it as the tank came up to the flag and the captain jumped off the tank and picked it up and stuck it to the ground "Victory is ours" he shouted out as the enemy was either running away or surrendering to them.

As Queen Free Shy and the other came up to the beach they where meet with a soldier along with a prisoner "My queen that prisoner said he has some info on the king" as the soldier said.

"Okay what would that info be" she said to him as he looked at her.

"Simple he is planning on marring that princess Celestia in the next two days at 5:00 PM" he said to them all.

"What no you soldier take this prisoner away" she said to the soldier as he saluted taking him away "Captain you know what this means".

"Yes my queen I do" he said to her facing her.

"What does it mean mum" Fluttershy said looking at both of them.

"Sorry you see my army is based on rules one of those rules are if our enemy get married during a war we have to give him 12 year of peace we can not attack him if he marries her and that will give him enough time to re-build his army and it will take us longer time to end this war" she said to them pacing back and fourth.

"Can't you break this rule for one time" Rainbow Dash said to her.

"No we can't and now it a race against time for it will take us two days to get there main city get everyone ready we moving out" she said to the captain as he saluted and rushed off "okay us all will go on the command truck let go" as she rushed to a truck as the other followed her as they all climbed on the truck and moved off.

**The griffon city **

As the king was sitting on his throne chair as Celestia was chained next to him as a soldier came up to him "my king the enemy had breached our coastal defence and are moving up to Passion Field".

"I have every faith that at the end we will be the winners of this war captain and we will once I marry her" he stroked her mane as she tried to move away "still fighting I see no worry once you friends see I have laid a trap for them and you can see it from here once they reach it this will break you I know it will".

"I will never give in to you" she said to him.

"Fine have it your way come captain" he walked off leaving her alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Queen Free Shy was looking out of the truck seeing they where coming to a place that she knew too well and saw the enemy was in front of her "Stop here" she shouted out as the trucks all came to a stop.

As she jumped out and so did the other girls they saw a ruined town with enemies waiting for them "What is this place" Rarity said looking over the place.

"This is called the field of Passion field the battle that we lost badly to get to the city we have to go through that wait here I be back" as she walked off.

Five min later as they girls where still waiting they where watching soldiers lining up and artillery where being set up and tanks moving into place until they saw soldier bowing down and moving out the way as Queen Free Shy coming up in gold and white armour.

"Mum" Fluttershy said stunned on what she seeing.

"Yes my dear daughter I do fight only if I need to and this is one of those moments" she said smiling and taken to the front.

"Then I am coming mum" Fluttershy said standing next to her.

"And so are we" they all said at the same time and stand next to them.

As Queen Free Shy look and smiled as she looked at a soldier who was raising a flag as she looked at the other soldiers and taken a step forward "Soldiers of the peace horse army I know your scared so am I know this was the spot that we had lost on the spot where we where running away but not any more we are the one that are winning so let make peace" she finish off as the soldiers all cheered out.

As the artillery started firing out one after the other as tanks and soldier started running towards the town as Applejack was running she looked up and saw the horse fighter planes moving in the air as well they were fighting the enemy fighter planes.

While they where running towards the town the enemy open fire on them using artillery and guns when they got near the tanks open fire on the enemy defence breaking their lines as soldiers where fighting into each other as the girls where staying next to Queen Free Shy as was Crimson was always next to Fluttershy making sure she was safe and sound.

As they battled on Twilight saw three enemy artillery "Look" she shouted out as a soldier looked where she was pointing as the soldier threw a flare.

"Duck" the soldier shouted out as they saw their fighter air plans diving down towards the enemy guns and then they heard a whistling noise as the guns all exploded.

When they got back up they saw Orange Tails plane got hit and crashed landed some where in the town "We are going to get her out there" Queen Free Shy said as they all began running to where she crashed.

As they ran through the street fighting their way through the ruin town slowly advancing to Orange Tail plane as they saw the huge air fighter ships fighting the enemy air ships.

When they turned a comer they saw Orange Tail fighting enemies as she saw Queen Free Shy and the others coming she was happy they had arrived as they all began fighting the enemy that where over running them as they kept on coming.

"Where are the tanks" shouted Applejack as she was using a rifle to kill the enemy.

As they saw the enemy tanks was in rage of them as Pinkie Pie saw the tank was turning it turret to them as she felt scared she couldn't move just then the tank exploded she turned to see the horse tanks had made it in time as they all began moving out.

Rarity was walking next to the tanks they all where engage by the enemy making a last stand as Rarity hide behind a wall for some protection as the other also did.

As they fought the last of them after five min the enemy started to run away as the tanks came to a stop "We done let them run" Queen Free Shy said smiling.

As they all cheered out as they saw their flag being raised on the tallest building in the town "Now what" Pinkie Pie said.

"Simple we move on to the main city where they king is" Queen Free Shy said seeing a truck coming up to her place and came to a stop as she steeped on a truck as did the others and they all moved out as the troops all climbed on trucks and tanks to move out as they where pulling artillery behind them as she only hopes that she can make it to the city as it was a race against time.

"Well Orange Tail how are you" Fluttershy said to her.

"Oh I am fine just can't wait to get back up the sky again to fight" she said smiling away and sitting back closing her eyes.

**Griffins city**

A soldier came up to the king "My king they have won Passion Field they are heading right for us" he said to the king bowing his head.

"I have no worries for my trap is in place soon they will be right in it" as he looked out the window as Celestia was right next to him "Now Celestia look right up in those hills" he placed a telescope in front of her.

As she looked and saw ten tanks hiding in bushes and these small metal round thing being burred in the ground "They will roll right into the land mine field where they can't get out for they will be trap in the middle of my tanks as well so enjoy this show we will be watching it" he laughed away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the field on the hill over looking the Griffon city Queen Free Shy convoy was moving towards the city as she looked through her binoculars she saw the city just then one of the tanks next to her exploded "What!" she said in shock as another one exploded.

"No we are in a land mine field" she shouted out to other tanks and trucks.

"Queen enemy tank we are surrounded" a soldier shouted out.

She saw the tanks all around "We fight them" she shouted out as her tanks open fire on the enemy "Get my daughter and her friend out of here and wait for back up" she said to the tank next to her.

"Yes queen" the soldier saluted and moved the tank away from the battlefield.

**Griffon city**

As Celestia watched the battle with horror look on her as she watched the horse trucks and tank all being defeated by that trap the king had set up as the battle was over least than five min she saw the enemy tanks where just rolling away leaving the trucks and tank on fire.

"Ha just as I planned now no help will come" he said laughing away.

As Celestia couldn't think right now on what to do she turned and charged to the king punching him in the face but before she could carry on two guards grabbed her and hold her down "I would rather die before marring you".

As the king got up off the ground holding his jaw "Ha not bad good try but sorry to say I will never see you dead I will keep you alive as much as I can you can stay here and watch the burning of the tanks and trucks as long as you like you never leave this room you can't jump out of the window for it stronger than it looks and the room is guarded" as he walked out of the room leaving Celestia alone.

As she broken down in tears she curled up in a corner she felt like she couldn't do anything else as the king was listening in he heard her crying "Ha good now she broken tomorrow will be easy" he walked off.

**Back in the field**

Queen Free Shy woken up after been knocked out she open the hatch to her tank and was blind by a bright light in the sky as the light dulled down she saw it was coming from one of her own air ships and she also saw it was her back up a soldier came up to her in a hurry "Hay over here I found her" he shouted out.

As she was helped out of the tank from other soldiers she saw the burning tanks and trucks but she saw her back up had arrived with more tanks and trucks and more troops as air ships and fighter plans where all in the air moving about .

"Are you okay my queen" the soldier asked her on her left.

"Yes my daughter where is she" she asked facing him.

"She is fine there she is" he pointed to her as Fluttershy ran up to her and hugged into her.

"Mum I though I had lost you mum" she had tears coming down her.

"Its okay I am fine just a bit scratched but fine" she kept on hugging into her.

"Queen we have set up a base camp for now come we get you out of here" as the solder helped her down from the ruin tank as they walked to a truck and moved out.

Queen Free Shy saw they came to a camp where soldiers, tanks, artillery, Jeeps and trucks where all waiting to move out in the morning as fighter air plans where landing on a make shift air strip that was made for them.

As they all got out of the truck Fluttershy thought it was best for her to get some rest for now as she helped her in a tent and helped her in bed and left her alone turning out the light and joined her friends in another tent to get some rest as well.

Three hours had passed and Queen Free Shy woken up and walked out of her tent she saw her daughter up next to crimson in front of a fire as she was stroking him as she walked up and sat next to her "Hi" she said quiet.

"Hi mum how are you" she said looking at her.

"I am fine well we will be getting ready now" she said smiling at her.

As a soldier came up to them she nodded for him to continue on as he bowed his head "My queen you might want to see this" he said whispering in her ear.

As they where taken to a tent as there was letters and photos out on a table "These where taken from one of a command post that we had attack earlier today and look" a soldier said holding a letter to her.

As she taken it she read it out "Commander you must set up land mines and get your tanks ready to stop that interfering of a queen our fire project must go as plan the queen will surely be killed in this trap but that no worries for us remember we are doing this for our right to rule that kingdom of hers".

"What project" she said.

"These" he shown photos as they where long silver things as they where missiles.

"That it we finishing this once and for all come on let go to the city and end this war" as they all walked out of the tent and walked up to the truck and climbed on as the truck started to move as they looked out and saw troops moving on trucks as they where pulling artillery behind them as tanks and Jeeps all where moving out towards the city as the fighter planes where making their way in the sky staying beside the air ships.

"Okay the time is 5:00AM and that soldier said the king is planing to marry her at 5:00PM so the time will be when we get to the city will be 6:00AM so from that time we will have about 9 hours to stop him and end this war" she said as they all nodded as they truck went off into the night heading towards the city.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As they where on the truck it was silence until they heard on of the soldier on one of the trucks shouting out to another soldier "Hay Singer sing us one of your own songs" as the girls hear a males voice singing out of one of the trucks.

"Back home in my town

on the hill top where

the lonely tree sit

I have a love there

waiting for me to come home!

As I sit here now I can

see her now sitting there

as we always did long before this war

as she waiting for me watching

the harbour for our ship coming home

from the war!

I said to her

fear not my love

for we will be together again

I have my friends watching out for me

on the battlefields so far away!

We will sit here once again

but as I go now leaving her behind

as I march to the front line to defend

my home town!"

Just then they hear every soldier singing out all at the same time.

"I see her watching me as the ships leave the harbour

as we write together

we always be together

no matter how far we are

each night I sleep alone in the mud

each night she sleep alone in the bed

but no matter how far we are

we will always be together!"

as they all became silence again as they watch the night sky as the convoy was moving towards the city as they hear another song.

A vacation in a forreign land

Uncle Sam does the best he can

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Now you remember what the draftman said

Nothing to do all day but stay in bed

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

You be the hero of the neighbourhood

Nobody knows you left for good

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Smiling faces as you wait to land

But once you get there no one gives a damn

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Hand grenades flying over your head

Missiles flying over your head

If you want to survive get out of bed

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Shots ring out in the dead of night

The sargent calls (stand up and fight)

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army

You've got your orders you better shoot on sight

Your finger on the trigger

But it don't seem right

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Night is falling and you just can't see

Is this illusion or reality

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now

Oh, oh your in the army now.

As the convoy had fallen to silence as they where still on the go.

...

As they had finally arrived at the city Queen Free Shy jumped out of the truck along with Fluttershy and her friends as they saw the city ahead "Okay the time is 6:00 AM just like I said" she said to them as the sun was making it way in the sky.

**In the city**

As the king woken up early as a soldier came to him "My majesty we have the enemy up at the edge of our city and the queen isn't dead she is there with them" he said to him.

"What!" he shouted out looking out of the window and saw through the telescope seeing queen Free Shy "that is it I am done I am playing my biggest card of them all and I am moving the wedding ahead of my plans but move the project to the back of the church I will make the queen think twice before acting too soon" he said to the soldier.

"Yes sir" he saluted and ran off leaving the king alone.

"Well queen lets see if you make it to the church in time after all I wouldn't want you to miss the surprise I got for you ha ha ha" he walked out of them room and down the hallway.

**Back to Queen Free Shy location**

As Queen Free Shy saw the artillery was in place and everything was ready she even saw her daughter and her friends next to her as she smiled and looked towards the city as their own fighter planes and war air ships engines could be hear nearing the city.

"My fellow soldiers for these past decades we have been fighting in the mud together fighting on sand and grass and now in towns and cities I know your all tiered of this fighting so am I but I only ask this one last task of you and that is to just push on one last effort to end this war once and for all and I promise you all when we return home we all go home being a hero for ending this war and bring peace together" she said smiling away as soldiers then cheered out as artillery started firing one after another.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As they watch the artillery and war air ships bombarding the city as Queens Free Shy tank then moved towards the city as others followed after as every thing was now moving to the city as Fluttershy was next to Crimson Red as they both looked at each other and smiled.

As the first tank fired a shell to the enemy casing one of the tank to explode as they breached the city and troops started fighting in building and on streets and the fighter air planes where fighting away in the air.

As Twilight and Applejack was helping one of the tank Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie where with ground troops helping them out to fight as Rarity was with some troops at the artillery where the medic was being set up as Fluttershy was with Crimson Red and Queen Free Shy as they where moving through the street "We have and enemy tank on the left side three meters open fire" Crimson Red shouted out as the tank open fire as the enemy tank exploded.

As they moved further down the street Crimson Red saw enemy shells where coming towards them "enemy gun fire we have to get off the tank" as he, Fluttershy and Queen Free Shy all jumped off the tank just before it exploded.

As they rushed for cover as troops came up to them "This is taking too long captain" shouted queen Free Shy over noise of the battle.

"I do agree my queen but what can we do they are well defending the city to the last breath" he shouted back shooting two enemy.

As they all looked around for a solution to get to the church as quickly as they can just then Fluttershy saw an alleyway "There look" she said pointing the way".

"Yes that way let go" as they all rushed to the alleyway as the captain was staying behind to fight off the enemy as four soldiers went with Queen Free Shy.

As they followed the alleyway down as they could hear the battle still playing out as Queen Free Shy stopped for a few min "We need to hurry the king might change his plans" she said as they all nodded and began moving out again.

**At the church location**

As the king was standing at the front as he could hear the battle going on as a soldier came up to him "Sir the project is ready to fire on your go" he said as the door open.

As they both looked and saw Celestia walking in with tears coming down her as she was being pushed in by some soldiers "Thank you captain" the king said.

As the soldier saluted and moved away from him as Celestia was next to him "Now princess Celestia enjoy the wedding and also enjoy what I have planned out as well" as he face the front.

**Back to Queens Free Shy location**

As they reach the end of the alleyway they saw the church was in front of them and plus two enemy tanks and two enemy artillery and lots of troops "Queen battalion 3 and 4 are just around the corner and are waiting for you go ahead to assault the church" one of the soldier said.

"Okay tell them to attack" she said as they saw them and a tank shot a shell to an enemy artillery casing it to explode as the scene then turned into a battlefield as they all rushed towards the church door taking cover and killing the enemy as Fluttershy was moving up she heard Crimson Red crying out in pain as she looked back and saw him been shot.

"Carry on go I stay here and defend this area" he shouted out to her.

Just before she could say anything she was dragged by her mother to the church door as she open the door and forced her daughter into the church and closed the door behind her as Fluttershy was crying Queen Free Shy saw the king next to Celestia "It is over now surrender!" she said to him moving up to him.

"Not so fast" he said pulling out a silver thing with a red button on it "at the back of this church is three missiles ready to fire on you home town so if you want to see you home town I might suggest you leave now" he said to her.

"No" she said stopping in her tracks "Okay I am leaving" she was moving backwards slowly.

"Actually you know what I think I will" he said smiling and pushed the red button.

"NNNOOOO!" she shouted out as she saw three missiles where moving in the air.

As the king then pulled out a pistol and shot Queen Free Shy as Fluttershy ran up to her mother as he was laughing away he then felt a sudden pain through his body as he looked and saw this spear through his body and followed it to Celestia holding the end of the spear.

"Like I said I will never marry you" as she let go of the spear and watched as his body fell to the ground and she then ran to where Fluttershy was.

"Mum" Fluttershy said looking over her mother body.

"I am okay" she said getting up and pulled out this radio "Can any one stop those missiles" she shouted out.

"Queen this air ship 154 we just shot down two the last one just slip past us I am sorry my queen" they heard on the radio "Queen this Orange Tail I am out of bullet but looks like this was meant to be the end of the road for me good luck and good bye my friend" they heard on the radio.

"Good luck my friend" Queen Free Shy said as they saw the last missile exploding as Fluttershy help her mum up they where then surrounded by enemy troops coming into the church and came to a stop as they saw their king dead as the captain taken a step forward and looked over the king dead body and then to them as he pulled out a pistol and hold it in front of them "I surrender" he said as the other began dropping their weapons down on the floor just then they heard on the radio that the enemy was surrendering.

As cheering could be heard as they all made their way outside and saw soldier where moving about as two soldier came to them and help queen Free Shy out with her wound as Fluttershy and Celestia saw Twilight and the other running up to them as they all hugged into each other with smiles and tears coming down them.

Just then Fluttershy saw Crimson Red on a stretcher "No" she rushed to him as she got to him.

"Hay princess Fluttershy" Crimson Red said to her "Well guess I will be in bed for a few days or so" he said laughing as he was placed in a truck and moved away.

As she was happy he had made it as she joined her friends as they where talking away as troops where rushing around to help clear thing up just then a soldier came up to Queen Free Shy "My queen we found this at the site where Orange Tail had crashed into that missile" he shown a badge of a fighter plane with Orange Tails name on it.

"Thank you" she said taking it and looking over her daughter and her friends and joined them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Three months had past Fluttershy became the princess of the Might Horse Peace Kingdom and Crimson Red made a full recovery and he fell in love with Fluttershy as she did as well as they all where back at the horse main city as Twilight, Fluttershy and every one was on a balcony along with Crimson Red and Queen Free Shy and Celestia as there was a celebration was going on celebrating the end of the war as the streets was filled with crowds cheering.

As they watch the parade marching by as troops march down saluting to the queen as she saluted back to them and tank as they captains where sitting on the top of them and saluting to them and just then fighter air plans and war air ships flew past them in the sky as they all watch day.

As every one was at a party queen Free Shy was at this huge statue with a huge horse soldier as there was photos off different horse soldiers and other thing all around it as there was a plate with words on it saying "To all those who fought on the battlefields on far off land and in the air we thank you them for their sacrifice so that we may live in peace and in harmony and this statue will always mark their bravery on the road that they had taken".

As she placed Orange Tail badge down at the statue and smiled "Well good bye old friend sleep tight" as she got up and walked off to the party where she sat down and saw every one was have a great time laughing and dancing they even had their enemy there hoping they could work to a better future a peaceful future so that both kingdom may become friends.

THE END


End file.
